


Pretzel Nuggets

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Pretzel Nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: Lysithea steals peanut butter pretzel nuggets from Hilda.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 7





	Pretzel Nuggets

_There._ _There are the Pretzel Nuggets._

High up on a shelf in Hilda's room were pretzel nuggets. Lysithea crept into Hildas room. The Pretzel Nuggets were on a high shelf, perfect for foiling someone as short as Lysithea. But she wouldn't let that stop her goal. Slowly, she pulled the heavy tome out her bag, with the title _Dark Spikes T._ Lysithea made spikes made of darkness rise from the ground, and they kinda sorta destroyed the shelf, but, the pretzel nugget bag tumbled off, and into Lysithea's hands. 

They were peanut butter pretzel nuggets! This may be the best thing ever. Lysithea furiously crunches into them. But then Hilda walks in. "Lysithea. Why is my shelf destroyed and why are you on my bed eating pretzel nuggies."

"Uhh... I used dark spikes to get the pretzel nuggets down."

"You could've just asked."

"Sorry," mumbled Lysithea. "Here. I'll give you them back." Lysithea held out the pretzel nuggets.

"No. It's fine. You can have them."

Lysithea smiled, and almost walked out the door. Then she turned around, gave Hilda a hug, and walked out.

Hilda didn't remember Lysithea being that attractive.


End file.
